


Four Things

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you don't do around Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things

There are things you don't do around Tyler. 

\----

Josh realizes one of them when he pokes Tyler from behind and Tyler shrieks and jumps and then cringes away from Josh as if he's going to get hurt. 

Josh holds his hands up and steps back to show he's not going to hurt Tyler. 

Tyler takes a moment to even out his breathing, then straightens up. "Sorry."

And life continues on. 

\----

Tyler likes to tickle Josh. 

Josh learns not to tickle Tyler back. 

Because when he does, Tyler shrieks like he had when he'd been poked and shoves Josh away, falling backwards, hyperventilating. 

He doesn't let Josh touch him until he calms down. 

It's another thing on Josh's mental list of Things Not To Do Around Tyler. 

\----

A third thing is don't turn the lights on, then turn them back off. 

Because when Josh tries to see if it makes a difference if the lights are on, decides it's not worth it, and shuts it off, Tyler stiffens and pales. 

Josh turns to him, sees his eyes are wide, and asks what's wrong. 

Tyler shakes his head, relaxing slowly. "I'm fine."

\----

Yet another is pinning. 

They're hanging out with Brendon and laughing, and Josh doesn't catch what Tyler says but then Brendon is indignant. "Am not!"

"You are too!" Tyler laughs back. 

"No!" Brendon tackles him, pinning him back on the couch they're on and then Tyler is stone-still, fear written all over his face, breath starting to come in short gasps. 

Brendon immediately gets off him and Tyler curls up for a few long minutes. 

When he uncurls there are tears on his face. He quickly wipes them away and forces a smile. "I'm fine."

Brendon seems extremely guilty for about ten minutes afterwards, which Josh suspects is a new record. 

\----

Josh doesn't know why these are Things Not To Do Around Tyler. 

He's never gotten the courage to ask. 

But Tyler tells him one night, through broken sobs and shaking hands and cuddling close in the darkness. 

And Josh vows to keep him safe.


End file.
